Curiosity Killed The Cat
by XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX
Summary: “What are you doing here?” Jareth’s smirked widened, his voice filled with amusement. “Curiosity killed the cat Sarah,” He frowned slightly “but the cat vowed revenge.”
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "What are _you_ doing here?" Jareth's smirked widened, his voice filled with amusement. "Curiosity killed the cat Sarah," He frowned slightly "but the cat vowed revenge."

Disclaimer: If it's worth suing it's worth reviewing. Plus I don't own the little poem below

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

By. XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX

_Torn apart by rage and fear_

_Hold on to what brought you here._

_Don't let it go._

_Never let it go…_

"Never Let Go" by Josh Groban with Deep Forest

A wispy cold demeaning air flowed about his stature figure. Making his whimsical hair and royal black satin cape flow like a raging river around his back, blow up towards the sky, flow back down, then start its dance again as the wind pick up its fierceness. A scowl marred his stunningly captive features; high cheekbones were set downwards, mouth slightly ajar, a set of mismatched eyes scanned out before him into what was his sanctuary.

Nothing.

There was nothing left.

Everything was destroyed. The very world he ruled over.

She destroyed it all.

"You can run Sarah Williams, but you can not hide. I _will_ find you my love and you _will_ pay."

With one last look at his ruined palace of immunity, a ghostly smirk crept its way on to his saintly qualities. His still figure began to take on a form of a white bird; snow white feathers sprouted forth from his body, a couple fell and caressed the ground without a sound. A beak sprung out where his mouth and nose once laid, two human eyes narrowed slightly, the mismatched pupils turned to slits in an instant, long slinky legs grew smaller, and razor sharp talons spurred from the knee high riding boots he wore. Where once stood a saintly creature with an aura so full of dominance and power, now stood a disarrayed barn owl as white as the snow in winter, some coal black dots stood out on the feather of this majestic bird. The wings that settled by the bird's side elongated, bringing the owl to its full height, flapping noises swept through the air. The talons digging into the grounds to prepare the upcoming take off. With a graceful jump towards the sky, he was gone.

xXx

"LIGHT'S!"

"CAMERA!"

"CUT!"

"What the hell is _that_?"

"What the hell is _what_?"

"That"

"What?"

"That!"

"That's my toe"

"NO! The thing you're holding. The book."

"Yes it is a book, how very perceptive of you"

"Do not mock my intelligence"

Sarah sighed. "What's wrong with my book?" This had been going on all morning and it was getting a little annoying.

But just a little.

"Well there is that slight problem with that very book you hold in your delicate smooth hands, is the _wrong_ book"

"Must you always be so descriptive when it comes to the stupidest things?" Sarah said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth

"Like what?"

"Like my _hands_ for instance"

"First you mock my intelligence now you mock my grammar? Care to continue Sarah? Your already skating on thin ice as it is."

"First of all oh mighty one, I did not mock your intelligence for there is no intelligence _to_ mock. Secondly I don't _skate_, I _glide_."

"That is it! I can't take this anymore! Class dismissed!" With that the teacher gave one last glare towards Sarah and dashed out the door slamming it in the process. Sarah smirked.

Cheers filled the room as students started to file off the stage, grab their belongings, and head for the nearest exit.

All accept one.

Sarah Williams stood still on the massive stage, right foot straightened and toes tracing feather light circles around a bent nail in the pine wood floor. She did it again. She had managed to tick off the drama teacher once again with her childish attics in less then ten minutes of class. She didn't mean to make to teacher blow a casket, but the way he's always out to pick on her or make a snide remark about her acting skills, which are perfect, just made Sarah want to throw a bucket of cold water in his face and tell him to wake up and smell the daises. No one is perfect.

Sarah looked down at the worn and torn red clad book, its gold incrusted lettering mocking her with the words that it spelled. In side this unforgettable book was a story that would capture your eyes and steal your soul, it was a story that you would try to react many times and never forget each experience or each role you had played. Caught up in remembering all the time she went to the park to play out the books story, Sarah seated herself on the edge of the stage with her legs dangling out before her and swinging them like a pendulum.

Sarah was so caught up in her own little world that she failed to see the looming figure lurking between the shadows, watching her every move with hawk eyes. The figure smirked at what it saw, "My, my Sarah what a precocious women you have become." The figure whispered into the air of the drama room.

Even though it was a whisper, Sarah still heard loud and clear. Sarah's head jerked up, eyes immediately scanning the room for the intruder. Her eyes landed on the dark corner of the drama room, she felt like she was being pulled in to a black hole and would not be able to escape. Sarah jumped off of the stage a slowly made her way to the corner of the drama room that captured her attention so rigidly. She stopped only a hairs breath away from the alluring shadows that obscured her vision of the intruding figure, reaching a trembling hand out slowly to see if there was anything solid behind the darkness. Sarah's hand met nothing but the wall of the drama room, just a ruff brick wall; Sarah breathed a sigh of relief she had actually thought there would be someone behind those captivating shadows.

Sarah was turning around to head back for the stage when she heard it. Footsteps. Loud footsteps, they were coming up behind her. Fast. Sarah whirled around to meet the deranged person that was stocking her, but all she connected eyes with was that mystery patch of darkness.

"OK, what's going on? Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it is so _not_ funny" Sarah said, with a slight crack in her voice.

She was about to turn around once again and head back for the stage when she went very still, her body became a statue rooted to the ground. Hot breath. Someone was breathing in her ear, the stocking figure that was playing tricks on her was breathing in her ear. The breathing did not stop, it continued down her neck and then up again, then the figure chuckled.

The sound vibrated though Sarah's ear and went straight down her spine causing bone-chilling fear to run wild through her body. Judging by how masculine the chuckle sounded, the figure that stood behind her, was a man.

"My, my Sarah, what happened to that brave attitude of yours?"

_I have heard that voice some were before, but where?_

"What's wrong Sarah? What happened that witty attitude I saw only moments ago? Did it dissipate like the brave soul you once had, Sarah?"

Sarah's face went livid with anger. Not caring if her stocker was armed, she spun around arms in an attaching position. Eyes met nothing but the dim lit drama stage and randomly scattered theater props.

_What! Where did he go!?_

Sarah's arcane eyes scanned the drama room to make sure it was safe for her to journey back to were her stuff lay near the wooden stage, or to see if she could catch of glance of who ever thought it was funny to scare the blinking day lights out of her.

After coming to a conclusion that the practical joker wasn't going to bother her anymore, Sarah made her way back to her belongings, finally being able to escape this weird place and go drown her sorrows in a big pint of bubblegum ice cream. However, Sarah's eyes widened in horror as she started up at were she left her book on the stage, Her body became still with terror, there on the stage holding the little red clad book was non other then…

_Jareth_.

The goblin king stood tall on the stage as if he ruled it. _I wouldn't put it past him_. His light blond hair flying out in every direction on the top of his head and the rest cascaded down around his shoulders. He wore his signature white poetic shirt and a pair of black tight fitting breeches, with riding boots up to the end of his knees. He wore a smirk on his face that shone like no tomorrow. A spotlight was directly overhead, illuminating his features and making the gold lettering of the book glimmer with greatness. 'The Labyrinth' shone brighter in the hands of Jareth then it ever had in Sarah's hands.

Sarah still could not believe that he was standing on the drama room's stage, but after her eyes met the smirk and then his mismatch eyes, realization hit her fast and hard.

_Jareth is back. Oh crap._

Sarah did the first thing that came to mind.

She ran.

Jareth laid the forgotten red clad book back down on the pine wood floor near the uprooted nail on the stage. The doors of the drama room swung closed with a 'Bang' as footsteps were heard stomping down the hall, echoing off the lockers and walls.

There was a loud masculine chuckle that reverberated off the walls making it seem the devilish sound was coming from ever nook and cranny the drama room had to offer.

Jareth was back and he wanted something.

_Sarah. _

xXx

A/N: HI! If there any spelling mistakes or incorrect grammar uses, then just leave a review and tell me, it would be very much appreciated. I would also appreciate no flames please!

XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX


	2. Thy fortunes foe

Summary: "What are _you_ doing here?" Jareth's smirked widened, his voice filled with amusement. "Curiosity killed the cat Sarah," he frowned slightly "but the cat vowed revenge."

Disclaimer: If it's worth suing it's worth reviewing. I do not own the Labyrinth, 'Itsy Bitsy Spider', 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat', or the 'Wizard Of Oz'.

(Edited) A/N: I am so sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes my computer is so messed up, my word program has a problem with spell check and automatically changes to words to something else…it's really stupid. Next chapter should be coming out when I get my lazy ass in gear. If there are still mistakes then keep that knowledge to your self, thanks.

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

_Thy fortunes foe_

There were no words to describe how angry Sarah felt, running down the scattered narrow hallway

_What the hell does he think he's doing just popping back into my life like that? Not to mention he just had to scare me to a near death. Bastard._

Sarah rounded a particular sharp corner and promptly ran right into an open locker door. Bursts of stars suddenly over flowed her vision as she fell hard to the ground, landing on her posterior.

A quaint giggle was heard from above Sarah, as she looked up still seeing stars dance mockingly across her line of sight making it hard to see the shrouded figure looming above her. As Sarah's finally recovered from her space trip, her eyes met the knowing female figure of one of her most dearly and trust worthy friends. Sage Collins.

Sage cast a bemused smile down at Sarah, as she extended one of her lengthy arms towards her perplexed looking friend to assist Sarah in helping her from her star stricken fall.

"Are you all right, Sarah? That was quite a run in with my locker you had there." Sage said as she looked straight ahead at Sarah, watching her as she dusted off her dark blue jeans.

"Oh you know those locker doors they just materialize out of no where," Sarah said "no big deal."

"Sure they do Sarah, sure they do."

Sarah cast her friend a withered look.

Having ticked off ones drama teacher only to have Jareth suddenly appear before ones eyes on their drama room stage and then running like mad out the doors in terror from the uninvited appearance only to turn a sharp corner and meet a locker doors hard metal surface was not how Sarah wanted to spend her day. _So forgive me if I'm a little irritable today._

"No seriously Sarah, What _are_ you doing running into my locker door like that? Don't you know it's not safe to run through the halls?" Sage said with concern lacing its way in her voice. _Good old sage, always living by the rules, she doesn't even have a single rebel bone in her body. No really she doesn't_.

"Sure I know the rules Sage, I mean I have a rule book for a best friend what more could I possibly _not_ know about rules and how they are to be respected and obeyed at all times."

"Ha, ha listen to me as I burst forth gut wrenching chuckles" She said, sarcasm dripping from every cavern of her mouth.

Sarah just stood silent, her feet planted firmly in place glancing at her friend with distant eyes.

"Something wrong, Sarah?"

Sarah still stared off in the distance; seemingly she had not heard the other girls comment.

"Sarah?"

Silence.

"Sarah?"

More silence.

"Sarah!"

Crickets chirp.

"Sarah Williams snap out of it right this instance! Don't make me sing, because I will!"

Silence.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spo-"

No! All right, I'm out of it ok? Just stop singing!"

"Are you going to talk or should I bring out 'Row Row, Row your bout'?"

"Fine I'll talk but it's really none of your business." Sarah said with irritation evident in her voice. _Plus, you would never believe me_.

Sage looked taken aback by her harsh comment, all she wanted to do was assist her friend out of her troubling stupor. "I do not mean to be rude Sarah, I was merely trying to help a friends with her troublesome problems, but if you'd rather have no need for assistance then I'd better be on my way. I'm going to be late for my next class." Sage then turned around and returned to her scrimmaging through her locker for various books and whatnots she would need for her up coming classes.

Sarah, knowing that Sage did not have any upcoming classes since she had attended Sarah's previously 'disturbed' class, only to have left before Sarah. Inevitably missing the unannounced Jareth appearance. _Lucky_.

"I'm sorry Sage. I'm not angry with you it's just that Mr. White really got to me today." Sarah said trying fruitlessly to find an excuse as to _why_ she was so upset at the moment. _Yeah that's it; it was all Mr. Whites fault! You're a guineas Sarah, a pure guineas!_

Sage cast a skeptical glance at Sarah as if she didn't quite believe her story and said, "Alright Sarah if that's really what is bothering you then I believe you."

_Ha! You said lying was a sinful thing and should never be uttered, Well when it comes to something like reviling that I went a fairytale place when I was sixteen to save my baby brother, that I foolishly wished away, from an sinister yet handsome looking Goblin King, lying is second nature_.

Sarah mentally slapped herself. What was going on today?

_Wait! Did I just say handsome? Ok Sarah deep breath, you do not think that Jareth is handsome in anyway shape or form. Yeah if I just keep repeating that little mantra then I should be fine. Jareth is not handsome. Jareth is not han-._

Sarah was pulled from her repeating meditation with a jolt, when a load and clear voice came booming over the school intercom.

"Would Sarah Williams please report to the Deans office? NOW!"

Great. Just fantastic!

"I see Mr. White didn't waste time in getting your little outburst to the principals ears" Sage said from where she had moved from her now closed locker door to stand along side Sarah, her hand resting lightly on her friends shoulder in sympathy.

Sarah look at her friend with glistening eyes, clearly Sarah was having trouble coping with all the drama that decided the grace her with its ugly face. "This is getting ridicules, why cat that old fart just take a joke? I mean _come one_ he insults my acting skills and he expects me take that lying down. I don't think so! You know how I feel about acting, Sage. It's my life."

"I know that Sarah, but everyone knows that Mr. White has a problem with anyone who even has the slightest bit of imagination, and well…_you_ practically radiate it. It's only natural that he patronizes you, and you alone."

Sage had a point, and to Sarah's misfortune she was also very right. "But why me? Just because I have a substantial amount of creativity does not mean Mr. White can make crude remarks about an activity that means more then living." Sarah said, moving to lean her back against the rows of lockers.

"It's alright Sarah no one is blaming you, you were blessed with the wonderful gift of imagination and creativity. I know many people who would kill to have those quirks about them, Sarah, you're a very lucky girl." Sage said solemnly, her had still resting feather light on Sarah's shoulder.

"Thanks Sage, you're a very good motivational speaker, did you know that?" Sarah said, a smile gracing her lovely features for the first time since she left the drama room.

"Really? Well in that case I hate to motivate this idea, but aren't you being expected at the Deans office as soon as possible?"

Sarah cast Sage a deadpan look and turned around to face the frigidly cold exterior of Sage's locker.

Thud.

And promptly hit her head against the surface as a way of answering Sages question.

"Now, now Sarah no need to bring more misery to the day, even though I don't think it _could be_ any worse" Sage said as she grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and turned her around so she would not bring anymore assault to her poor abused noggin.

"Not the warm fuzzy sympathy talk I was looking for, but brownie points are rewarded for a nice try." Sarah said with a frown marring her face.

Sage fixed Sarah with a bright smile that could have out shone the sun. "We will have none of that missy. Now back straight, arms at your sides, and smile!" Sage put her index finger on either side of Sarah's mouth and pulled up, creating a goofy look considering Sarah's stubborn resistances. After Sage let go, Sarah's mouth fell from the ridiculous smile and slid right back into a frown.

"Not the look I was going for but it will have to do" Sage then started to lead Sarah away from the lockers and down the opposite hall towards the Deans office. "Now off to the Deans office we go!"

And with that Sarah and Sage were on there way, all the while Sage singing 'we're off to see The Wizard' but replaced 'The Wizard' with 'The Dean'.

Sarah groaned.

_Thy Fortunes Foe, I truly am Thy Fortunes Foe._

xXx

A/N: That is the end of chapter two.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or read my story!

I would also like to thank:

**_Wolf.at.Heart_** for pointing out my mistake in the first chapter, don't worry I know what you meant and thank you for telling me that, it helps me to fix the mistake and become a better author.

Anyways constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames.

XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX


	3. Ain't that a kick in the head

Summary: "What are _you_ doing here?" Jareth's smirked widened, his voice filled with amusement. "Curiosity killed the cat Sarah," he frowned slightly "but the cat vowed revenge."

Disclaimer: If it's worth suing it's worth reviewing. I do not own the Labyrinth.

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

_Ain't that a kick in the head_

"Do you understand what I am saying Ms. Williams? I don't want to hear another word from a teacher stating that you have caused some sort of commotion, do I make my self clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good. Now please make your way to class and inform the teacher of your whereabouts."

"Yes, sir." Sarah made a move to leave, but halted when the Dean spoke once more.

"If your teacher does not believe you, which I am sure will be the case." He sated with a matter-of-fact tone._ Jackass_. "Then you can give them this note to prove that you were here having a little chit chat with me, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Sarah took the note that was hanging from the Deans oddly shaped hands and made a beeline for the door, when she was once again stopped in her tracks by the Dean's voice.

"Hopefully I won't be seeing you in the near future, Ms. Williams."

"Same goes to you, you old coot." Sarah mumbled under her breath as she slowly made her way to the door once again. _One step. Two step. Three step. Four. Let me through that stupid door._

What was that Ms. Williams? I didn't quite catch what you said.

"Nothing sir. Goodbye sir."

"Goodbye Ms. Williams." And with those parting words, Sarah was out the door like a rocket; not even sparing a glance at a suspiciously brooding figure that stood just beside the Dean's office door and was leaning casually against the wall.

Who ever they were, they smirked as Sarah ran by.

xXx

Class went well. The teacher questioned Sarah as soon as she came bursting through the door and nearly knocked it off its hinges. Sarah of course told her where she had been, and _of course_ just what the Dean had predicted, she didn't believe a single word that popped out of Sarah's mouth. Sarah then practically shoved the note in her face, which shut her up nicely, went to her seat, took out her note book, and began writing down the notes that were scrawled all over the board at the front of the room. The teacher, who was not happy on having a student get the upper hand, then proceeded back to the front and started her discussion on the day's topic, all the while casting seething glances in Sarah's direction. After the class had ended Sage came cantering down the rows of desks while screaming for Sarah to tell her what the Dean had said. Sarah had shrunk back into her seat, glancing at all the faces that were looking at the bulldozer that was heading towards her and then to Sarah, who was slowing becoming smaller in her seat with each head that spun to look at her. How embarrassing. If that wasn't bad enough, Mr. White happened to push open the classroom door intending to speak with Sarah's teacher, when he heard Sage screaming and running towards Sarah. Mr. White inevitably blamed the situation on Sarah and ended with her having another talk with the Dean and a detention on Friday.

_Great._

"I am _so_ sorry about that Sarah, I had no idea you weren't aloud to run in a class room." Sage said remorsefully as Sarah and her made their way to the cafeteria.

"Hm. Yes, well you know that rule has no relationship with the one about 'No running in the halls' it really is easy to forget since so many students break that rule. No harm done." Sarah said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

Sage still looked crestfallen. "I am still really sorry, Sarah. I mean, thanks to me you have to meet the Dean again _and_ you have a detention on Friday. It just doesn't seem fair."

"Yeah, life generally isn't, and since Mr. White is part of life, sad as that may be, makes him unfair, which is entirely true." Sarah said, not a frown dared to show on her face as Sage and her steadily made their way through the food line. "It is alright Sage, I am not blaming my misfortune on you so wipe that depressed look off your face. It really doesn't suit you."

Sage stared at Sarah for a long while as if searching for the real emotion Sarah felt or the one that Sage _wanted_ to see to make sure her friend wasn't hiding anything. Neither of them would look away from the death lock their eyes were in, to anyone passing by it simply looked like a childish game of a staring contest. Sage finally looked away when the lunch lady asked her what she would like for lunch, it took a minute for Sage to answer but in the end she simply took her lunch from the lunch lady, paid for it, and walk to a table to sit and eat her lunch. After about a minute or so Sarah fallowed suit and sat next to Sage with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Sage Cast her a skeptical look. "Really Sarah, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything, I wasn't sent to this earth to judge you."

"I know that sage, but I'm just having a really bad day and don't really feel like having a chat about it. Is that alright?"

Sage took Sarah's hand in hers and gave a reassuring squeeze, "of course Sarah, we can talk later when you feel up to it, how about I stop by your place later and we can rent a movie or do homework together. How does that sound?"

Sarah gave a light sigh. "That would be great, thanks Sage, you really are a great friend."

Sage gave a bright smile, "I try. Now give me a hug it looks like you need one." Sarah leaned forward as Sage was doing the same when a body decided to seat its self-right in the middle of the two friends, efficiently breaking the planned comforting gesture.

Sarah glared Daggers at the intruder and Sage was readying her hand to knock the unfortunate sucker out.

The figure turned from one girl to the other. "Uh. Hello ladies, may I sit here?" Sarah cast a look at Sage and Sage retracted her hand.

"Way to go and ruin a moment, Sean." Sage hissed as she turned to begin eating her lunch, still glaring daggers.

"Why, did I interrupt something?" Sean looked genuinely confused.

"Yes!" Both girls yelled in exasperation.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted what ever girl thing you were talking about, but you can't blame me, you're the one who told me to meet you both at lunch in first period, Sarah."

"I did?" Sarah said, putting her finger in her chin trying to remember when she said that or _if_ she said that in the first place.

Sean ignored Sarah as she thought about what he said; he simply turned to his sister and smiled.

Yes, Sage and Sean were brother and sister, twins to be exact. Surprise, surprise. Not really, but who's to judge?

"So Sis what's been happening in the Williams world today?" It took everything in him not to laugh out loud when Sarah nearly whacked him over the head with her lunch tray. She would have done it to if it hadn't been for the 'he's me brother I'll do it' look Sage cast her from behind Sean's back.

After a good hit to the head and a satisfied yelp from Sean, Sarah actually graced the world with a genuine smile. "Look she smiles! Miss pout smiles! Someone find me a camera!" Sean all but yelled as he set him self in gear to stand when Sage grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down to his seat.

Sean gave a mock pout. "Really, Sage I mean level with me here, when have you ever seen Sarah in such a foul mood? I could sense it as soon as I stepped in the room."

"She has a good reason to be in a foul mood, Sean. She told Mr. white off in drama class and then same running through the hallway like a deer running from a hunter, then she was called to the Dean"s office where she was lectured about her behavior in class and if that isn't enough Mr. White caught me running in the class room and blamed it on Sarah. Now she has to have another talk with the Dean and she has a detention on Friday." Sage said this all in one breath and was gasping for air in greedy puffs.

"That's cold, ice cold." Sean said as Sage sent him a glare.

"But _seriously_ there has to be something _much_ worse that has happened to you, Sarah" Sean continued as he ignored the murderous looks his sister was inevitably sending him.

Sarah wasn't about to tell them about the Labyrinth and how she nearly lost the best thing she ever had in life. _Toby_.

Sarah didn't have to answer because Sage did that for her. "That's absurd Sean, this day has got to be in the history of bad days. I mean I'm not the one on the receiving end of the never ending torture but I'm sure its pretty bad judging by the way Sarah's acting."

"Yes there is."

"Really? Then what is it? What day is much worse then this one?"

"The apple juice incident" Sean said in a mater-of-fact tone, a cheeky smile adorned his features and he looked at the two girls waiting for there reactions.

Gagging noises could be heard as Sarah nearly chocked on her chocolate milk and Sage paled at the comment.

"You mean the time Sarah was sick and she asked you to get her some apple juice form the fridge, but when you got to the fridge you mistook the bottle of beer that Uncle Jim had put there for later, and gave a glass to Sarah, which then got her drunk?" Sage asked as she remember the horrible situation they were all in years ago.

"I always wondered why she kept asking for more apple juice, I mean I know the stuff is good for you to drink when your sick but not _that_ much" Sean said as he ate his food, all the while missing the venomous look Sarah was gracing him with.

"I am related to an idiot." Sage said with an exasperated sigh.

"What? It's really not my fault the two substances are easy to mix up, I'm sure you would have done the same." Sage was about to object to that comment when Sean cut her off "How was I suppose to know that she mistook the ceiling fan for an air plane and wanted to fly first class to candy land." Sean said hoping to clear his name of any wrong he may have caused with the little apple juice mix up.

Of course Sage and Sarah weren't buying it, Sarah was sending a glare so cold hell would freeze over at Sarah's mercy and Sage was just about ready to become an only child by the looks of it.

Sean Gulped.

"Really ladies, there is no need for a fight." Sean Started to rise from his seat looking for the nearest exit, which happened to be all the way across the cafeteria.

"You forgot about the part were I actually did ride the supposed airplane and instead of landing in candy land I ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and a sprained ankle." Sarah said, a slight smirk appeared on her face, it was time for that long over due revenge.

"Oh yeah, that"

"Yeah _that_"

"I tried to get you off really I did, but you just wouldn't budge. Please don't hurt me, I'm to young to die!" Sean begged as he grabbed on of Sarah sleeves.

Sarah brushed off his hand with a wave of her hand "Sure you did, until you 'accidentally' hit the button to make it go faster, which resulted in Sarah loosing her grip and nearly flying out the third story window of our house." Sage said as Sarah and her glared daggers and the boy in between them.

Sean just gulped and straightened eyeing the two ladies that sat on either side of him. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sit here after all_.

Sean then decided then and there that now was a good as time as ever to leave while he still had all his limbs intact. He promptly stood and ran like the wind across the Cafeteria.

Sarah and Sage watched as Sean nearly knocked out three pedestrians in his hast to make a fast get away. Once Sean was through the double doors of the Cafeteria, they both burst into simultaneous laughter.

"What and oaf" Sarah said in between mad fits of laughter.

Sage raised her carton of chocolate milk and made a gesture for Sarah to do the same. "Here, here." Sage and Sarah both 'clanked' the cartons together, drank some, and put them back on the table with a thud.

Then a round of giggles started once more.

xXx

The rest of the day went uneventful as usual. Sean avoided Sage and her like the plague for the rest of the day in fear of being beaten to a pulp. Sarah once again had made her way to the Deans office only to have his secretary tell her that he was at a meeting and wouldn't be back until much later and she would have to see him tomorrow. Sarah was not happy with that at all. To top the sundae with a cherry, it started to rain as Sarah trudged her feet down the street to her apartment.

_At least nothing could get any worse_. Sarah thought as she found her apartment number and placed her keys in the keyhole and then turned it to unlock the entrance. As Sarah shrugged off her jacket and set it on the bench that was near the door, she picked up the books that she had been recently reading but set aside because she was in rush to make it to class on time that morning. Sarah made her way to the living room with her newly found treasures cradled to her chest, but as she neared she saw someone sitting in on of her many arm chairs that scattered her apartment. When she moved close enough to see the shrouded figure, the books she was holding fell to the floor with a thud.

"Hello Sarah, I was wondering when you would return home" Jareth said, a devious smirk was so wide it could have covered his whole face.

Sarah was considering fainting at that moment but decided against it. _I am not about to give the Goblin King the satisfaction of having me be surprised that he suddenly is popping in to my life_. Sarah looked at the satisfaction in Jareth's mismatched eyes as they danced with malevolence.

Sarah looked Jareth straight in the eye and said with mustered strength. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Jareth's smirked widened, his voice filled with amusement. "Curiosity killed the cat Sarah," he frowned slightly "but the cat vowed revenge."

Sarah took that moment to finally faint.

xXx

Wow that took me awhile to write…it is still not very long but it will have to do. Sorry about the spelling mistake in chapter two it was my computers fault. Hopefully this chapter is better.

Thank you for all the reviews and constructive criticism.

Special thanks to my GREAT friend Deana P. Thank you for your help and sorry your computer wasn't working.

XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX


	4. Famous last words

Summary: "What are _you_ doing here?" Jareth's smirked widened, his voice filled with amusement. "Curiosity killed the cat Sarah," he frowned slightly "but the cat vowed revenge."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

_Famous last words _

Frightened brown eyes snapped open but quickly shut closed while cursing the blinding light that shone above her. After adjusting to the brightness of the light, Sarah slowly sat up leaning her back against the armrest and looked at her surroundings. She was lying down on her cozy coach that was stationed in the living room of her apartment; a blanket with a strange white owl with piercing eyes lay innocently across her legs. _That's odd_, she thought, _I don't remember having a blanket like this_. As she thought this, the two piercing owl eyes seemed to change into two miss-matched coloured ones that shifted to look right at her. Sarah gave a little gasp but ignored the owl, blaming it on her sleep-induced imagination and continued looking at her surroundings. Her old styled lamp that was a gift from Karin when she moved in was shining behind her and sitting on her side table beside the couch.

Despite the changing eyes of the blanket, Sarah let out a deep sign of relief when she noticed that there was no Goblin king in sight.

"Maybe it was all just a horrible nightmare," Sarah said as she fell back on to the coach and closed her eyes with another sigh, "maybe he left and hopefully will never come back again."

"Really Sarah I thought you knew me better then that." A smooth voice whispered in her ear, causing Sarah to quickly bolt up right on the coach and crane her neck to the side.

Jareth was sitting casually against the armrest of the coach Sarah was currently sitting on with a smile on his lips and a glimmer of amusement in his miss-matched eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sarah exclaimed as she quickly jumped off the coach and tried to step back.

_Bad Idea. Ugh!_

Blood quickly rushed to her head, which caused her to blank out momentarily and loose her footing. She prepared herself for the inevitable impact with her floor but looked up when she didn't feel anything.

Jareth stood very close, _to close_, to her. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist while her back was flush against his chest, his breath tickling her ear as he chuckled quietly. "That was a silly thing for you to do Sarah, you're lucky that I was here to help."

Sarah immediately took offense and tried to wiggle out of his embrace, but Jareth's hold on her was to strong. "Let go of me Goblin King!"

"Now, now Sarah, is that anyway to talk to someone who is only trying to help?" Jareth whispered ever so sweetly into her ear as one of his hands moved to play with a piece of her hair.

Sarah growled. She didn't like be treated as entertainment for the Kings amusement. "Go to Hell!"

"Ladies first, Sarah."

Sarah had had enough of this and just wanted to go crawl into her bed and have the rest she needed, all of this drama was starting to get to her.

"Why are you here Goblin King? I have nothing of importance to you."

"On the contrary Sarah, you have exactly what I need." Jareth said as he continued to play with her hair. Sarah's back was still pulled against his chest but his grip was slowly loosening.

_What could I possibly have that _he_ would want?_ _Unless…_

Sarah stopped breathing, a lump formed in her throat. _Toby_. "Toby…" Sarah said as she started to violently thrash against the Goblin Kings arms, catching him off guard and giving Sarah the chance to free herself and make a dash for a hiding spot (which was behind her coffee table). "You can't have him again! I won't let you! I beat you fair and square, there's no reason for you to want Toby!"

Jareth gazed at Sarah with his calculating miss-matched eyes, seemingly looking into her soul. "I'm not here for the human child, Sarah," he took a step towards her. "I'm here for something more significant," a small smile graced his immaculate features, " much more significant." He took another step toward her, which Sarah quickly countered by stepping backwards. "I won't stand by and let you turn Toby into a Goblin! I just _won't_!"

Jareth took two more steps this time making Sarah practically jog back a bit, making sure she wasn't getting cornered or smashed against a wall. "This has nothing to do with the child being turned into a goblin, that is the past and I have no whim to repeat it. I do, however, have a plan for you, Kitten." Jareth said as he took _three_ steps this time, quickly drawing closer to Sarah.

_Kitten? Whatever_. In retaliation, Sarah turned from the Goblin King and darted across the rest of the living room to the other side casting a huge gape between the Goblin king and herself.

As Sarah tuned around to look at the goblin King, she nearly had a heart attach when she found him standing only a hairs breath away. "That was quit a daring move you made, Kitten."

Sarah tried to step back but her back only met the cold flat surface of her living room wall. _How the hell did I get so close to the wall!?_ She was now pinned to a wall with her enemy towering over her looking immensely amused. "S-stop calling me that! I'm not your _Kitten_ or anything else for that matter!" Sarah practically screamed in exasperation

"You really are quit beautiful when your scared," placing a finger on her trembling lips he leisurely dragged it up and down her jaw line, never breaking eye contact. "And I can call you anything I like, _Kitten_."

Sarah moved her face away from his offending hand, "stop that! Just _stop_! What do you want and _what_ are you doing _here_, Jareth?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sarah? I'm here for _you_."

Sarah's eyes widened, blood draining from her face. . "Me? What do you want with _me_?"

Jareth's fingers resumed there stroking as his eyes stared at her for a moment. "Now that, Sarah, is something you're going to have to find out."

As a last attempt at freeing her self, Sarah said the first thing that popped into her head. "You have no power ov-!" Sarah was cut off as Jareth's mouth swooped down to hers, stealing her words with a kiss. Sarah stood there in total shock. She had never been kissed like this before, sure she had been kissed by a couple of boys but none even compared to this one. Sarah thought about kissing him back; _it might actually be enjoyable_. But the fact that it was the Goblin King –_Jareth_– giving her this kiss made her retaliate and think again. Just as Sarah was about to bite his lip for kissing her, everything went blurry and she completely blacked out for the second time that day.

_Stupid Goblin King!_ Was all she though before she falling into a pair of warm secure arms.

"Famous last words, Kitten." Jareth chuckled as they both disappeared in a cloud of dust with a faint _poof_.

Two heavy wooden doors swung open as Jareth strode in, Sarah's unconscious form cradled protectively in his arms. He looked about the enormous room with a blank expression before continuing his journey to the huge mahogany canopy bed that was on the right side of the glorious room. He gently slid Sarah out of his arms and set her on the mattress of the bed, carefully resting her head on the fluffed pillows. He then pulled the covers from under her and laid them on top of her dozing body to keep her warm. His gaze slid up and down her body with a caring look in his eyes, his hands gently sweeping some hair from her face; his fingers lingering a little longer on her lips and cheeks then necessary. It was an affectionate gesture to say the least.

"Are you fond of this human women Master?" Said a voice from beside the dresser that was across from the bed.

Jareth didn't answer. Instead he continued to stair at Sarah's face still longingly stroking her features at his leisure.

"Master?" Said the voice once again.

Jareth finally took his eyes away from Sarah's slightly pale features to look in the direction the voice came from. "I am." The Goblin King retorted with Sorrow stitched in his voice.

"Then why are you going to such great lengths to have her in the labyrinth, Master?" The attentive voice asked.

Jareth gave a small smile, "because, Pierre, she's is worth that and much more."

"Then why not simply _tell_ her master? I sure she would understand."

"Some how I doubt that Pierre. She still thinks I'm this great evil villain that has come to cause trouble once again. She would have never come willingly even if I did tell her the truth." Jareth said this with a frown on his face as he once again gazed at the sleeping beauty beside him.

"She will understand someday Master; she just needs some time to come around." Said 'Pierre' with a sense of wisdom.

"I suppose your right Pierre." Jareth gazed at the general direction the voice was coming from; the thing was still shrouded in shadows hiding the figure from view. "I have some business to attend to and am unable to look after her. Would you do me the favor of making sure Sarah stays out of trouble?"

"Sarah? So that's her name…" Pierre said with interest playing at his words, "yes Master I will gladly keep an eye on Miss Sarah for you while your busy."

"Thank you Pierre, it is very much appreciated. If there is anything that goes wrong in my absences then don't hesitate to come and alert me." Jareth made a move to leave but turned around, obviously remembering something. "Also, make sure that the _spies_ are positioned in various places around the room, tell them to make sure she doesn't leave the room and that they must be hidden from her view. I don't want her wonder around the castle."

"Of course, Master. Right away, Master"

Jareth turned around and laid his hand on Sarah's cheek while stroking the soft skin with a glove-clad thumb. He then leaned down so his mouth was less then a centimeter from her ear and whispered in a soft smooth voice. "The truth will come my love, the truth will come. Be patient." With a grace a king can only posses, Jareth dropped a chaste kiss on Sarah's forehead and exited the room with one last parting statement to Pierre; dust swirling in his wake.

This was getting ridiculous, really it was.

"Drop dead you inanimate object!" Sarah said with as much superiority she could muster

Sarah had only woken up an hour ago with another start but this time she did not sigh in relief after she had realized that she was not in her apartment but rather in a lavishly decorated room that was not her own. She had almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice ask her if she was all right. Sarah had looked around for the owner of the voice but only seeing an old styled mirror near the dresser across from her. She had commented that if they didn't show themselves then she was going to find a blunt object and find them her self. The voice had merely chuckled and comment on how she had a spirit like no other they had ever seen. That comment alone hadn't calmed Sarah down. She demanded that they show themselves or else. The voice chuckled once again and told her that he (Sarah guessed it was a man by his rich deep accented voice) was over by the dresser. As Sarah cautiously looked around the area she had commented that she did not see him and asked if he was playing a trick on her. Sarah had then asked if he was friends with the Goblin King. The voice had burst in to a fit of laughter and promptly told her to turn around. Sarah did and was met with the image of her self in the old styled mirror, out of curiosity she had then placed her finger on the frame of the mirror and traced its numerous lines.

A couple of giggles erupted from the mirror and Sarah immediately jerked her hand back as if she had been burned, she then lost her balance and fell to the ground in total shock. Once the giggles had subsided, the mirror had informed her that his name was Pierre and he was honored to make her acquaintance. Noting her sudden muteness Pierre had continued on and told her that he was once a great magical creature who had committed a felony and was sealed in the mirror for all eternity as punishment. Sarah had eventually got use to the mirror named Pierre and had started to converse with him in a civilized manner, she found him to be a great listener. She also found that he liked to talk about him self constantly and far to often.

So, here she was talking to a spirit with an enormously large ego and a mouth, if it were visible, the size of Russia.

"I take quite offence to that, Madam." Pierre retorted in defense

"I bet you do."

The mirror would have pouted…if it could have.

There was a tension that filled the somewhat cozy room and a silence that could have stretched on forever if it hadn't been for that little '_A-choo_' and then an equally loud '_bless-you_' coming from the direction of the closet that was looking strangely suspicious.

Either the mice in this castle were loud sneezers or some freaky thing-_two_ freaky things- were watching Sarah.

Sarah suspected the later.

"I believe there are things in the closet that are watching you, Miss Sarah." Pierre said in a matter of fact tone. Sarah was _this_ close from rolling her eyes and yelling 'duh' to the overly proud object.

"I believe you should see to who the miscreants are before they have a chance to cast any of there evil plans upon you, Miss Sarah."

_This close_. She was _this close_ to _killing_ the stupid thing.

"Aren't you the one who's suppose to be keeping an eye on me and making sure nothing bad happens?"

Pierre decided to say nothing. Then it seemed to glimmer slightly as if to say yes.

"Does this not count as danger that could inevitably lead me to getting in trouble or worse me escaping? Then the Goblin King would be very disappointed with you, you don't want him to be mad at you, do you?

Pierre said nothing again and, instead, glimmered.

Twinkle. Twinkle.

It was like a freaking star at Christmas.

"Miss Sarah, I believe you have forgotten that my main purpose is to watch you and make sure you do not make mischief. I am, and I make it clear to you, not made to move and run about like a _barbarian_." The mirror stated.

Ok, _now_ Sarah had to role her eyes. The moment just called for it.

"Fine! I'll go see who sneezed," Sarah said with a sigh, "and what ever is in that closet better be a mouse or god help you I will smash you into tiny unidentifiable pieces! Super glue wouldn't even put your pieces back together!"

"Madam does seven years of bad luck mean anything to you?" The mirror said with a hint of malevolence, "I would hate for young lady such as yourself to be in a spot of trouble."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "if you're so worried about me then why am _I_ the one going to the closet?"

"Because, Miss Sarah, unlike you I am bolted to the floor and seem to be missing a pair of moveable legs."

"Well, that does pose a problem now doesn't it?"

"Why yes Miss Sarah, it does."

"For a mirror, you sure are annoying."

"Same to you Miss Sarah, same to you."

"Alright then, here I go…" Sarah cast one last disgruntled look at the mirror and then fixed her gaze to the closet on the far side of the room. She slowly started to make her way over, one nervous step at a time. When she was close enough to the closet door with her hand stretched over the doorknob did she look to the mirror only to find that the annoying object was nowhere in site.

"What-?" Sarah was just about to comment when the closet door was swung open catching Sarah by surprise. She lost her balance and fell backward on to the polished hard wood floor with a thump.

"Oow…" Rubbing her sore bum, Sarah didn't see who the intruder that burst from the closet was.

"Sarah…? Sarah! Are you okay?"

Startled by the fall and hearing her name, Sarah looked up into the concerned eyes of a weary mud covered face. Finally coming out of her stupor and realizing who had spoken, Sarah immediately jumped up, forgetting about her sore bum, and quickly embraced the stranger.

"Hoggle! Oh I've missed you dearly! What are you doing here? How did you find me? Jareth hasn't kidnapped you too, has he?"

"What are you talking 'bout Sarah? Jareth didn't kidnap me!"

"Then what are you doing here, Hoggle?" Sarah stepped back from Hoggle, giving him a confused look.

"I'm here to help you Sarah," Hoggle looked at her anxiously "yeah that's it! I'm here to help ya."

Sarah looked at her friend and watched as his eyes darted around the room as if looking for some unseen danger.

"That's great Hoggle! You can help me get out of the Goblin City and get back to my apartment and then I can – Hoggle? Is there something wrong?"

Hoggle cast Sarah an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Sarah, but I ain't allowed to let ye leave."

A lump formed in Sarah's throat making it hard to speak as she gazed at the sorrow that shone in Hoggle's eyes. There was something he wasn't telling her, and it obviously caused him pain.

"What's wrong Hoggle? Why can't you let me leave?" Sarah had a sneaking suspicion that Jareth had something to do with this. He's _always_ up to no good.

"I just can't Sarah, please try to understand."

"I can't understand you Hoggle if you don't tell me what's going on!" Sarah said, she was starting to feel tired again.

"If I tell you Sarah then you're going to hate me, and I don't want you to hate me." Hoggle said as he looked away from Sarah, a shameful expression spread across his face.

Sarah quickly embraced Hoggle again, catching him by surprise. "Hoggle I could never hate you! Don't think for a moment that I would ever hate you or any of my friends from the labyrinth! If you don't want to tell me then that's fine." Sarah shifted her weight slightly so she could stair at Hoggle's eyes.

"Its not that I don't want to tell you, Sarah, its just that I _can't_ tell you!" Hoggle said in an exasperated voice.

"What do you mean Hoggle? Has Jareth done something to you? Is he holding you captive?" Sarah looked at Hoggle with anger burning in her eyes. "Tell me Hoggle!"

"It's nothing like that Sarah!" He tried to look into her eyes but she was still embracing him making it hard for him to look at her directly.

"I knew Jareth was up to his old tricks again! That _rat_!"

"No Sarah! Don't think that! Jareth-"

"Really Sarah, I find myself to more of a _owl_ then a rat." Jareth said from his position leaning against the doorframe of Sarah's room. His eyes darted from Sarah to Hoggle, noting that Sarah's arm were still wrapped around Hoggle's shoulders. "And I would appreciate it if you would not hug my employees, it gives the wrong impression." Jareth said in a cool voice.

Sarah snapped her head in the direction of the door, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. "Jareth…"

"Yes Sarah, _me_."

Quickly recovering, Sarah let go of Hoggle and took a step backwards, her eyes blazing with anger. "What do you want Goblin King? And what do you mean by employee?"

"I mean, Sarah, that Hoggle is not a lowly subject who spray's fairies for a living anymore, he now works for _me_" Jareth said as if he were talking to a child.

"What? I don't understand." Sarah looked away from Jareth to cast a wounded look at Hoggle, but Hoggle seemed to be more interested in the ceiling then her.

"In other words, my dear Sarah, I would like you to meet one of my most trusted _spies_."

A/N: Hi! I'm back! I finally got this chapter out (took me long enough).

**NOTE:** _**I know that there are a lot of grammar mistakes and probably spelling ones too; I'm really sorry for that but you must have already realized that I stink at writing stories. I really do. So here's my idea: I need a beta. So if there is anyone out there who has some free time and will be kind enough to become my beta, then leave a message in a review and we'll try to work something out. If no one wants to become my beta then I'll figure something out or I'll just continue with what I can do (which is absolutely nothing).**_

**NOTE2: I'll be gone for about a week so if any one leaves a message about becoming my beta then I won't be able to message anyone until I'm back.**


End file.
